The Little Hetamaid
by Queen-Of-Shadows00
Summary: Alice, a curious young mermaid falls for the handsome human prince Ivan, and agrees to a dangerous bargain with the powerful Sea Witch Natalya, in exchange for legs and a chance to live with the prince on land.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I thought that this would be a awesome thing to do, a Hetalia/Little Mermaid crossover. Please tell me what you think, especially tHe-BaD-wRiTeR.

I don't own Hetalia and The Little Mermaid.

* * *

**The Little Hetamaid **

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a bright sunny day as Prince Ivan's ship sailed across the ocean. It was just a quick trip for the prince to get the troubles out of his head. Most of the crew were normal sailors, but two were his sister's advisor, Yao, and the other was his friend, Vash. As they continued to sail, several of the sailors began to sing.

_Heave ho, heave ho_

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

_Brave sailor beware, for a big 'un's a-brewin'_

_Mysterious fathoms below_

_Heave-ho, heave-ho_

As he listened to the song, Ivan smiled as he felt the breeze. He was wearing a long, heavy tan coat, green pants, brown gloves, and a long tan scarf. He smiled as he looked at Yao and Vash. Yao was wearing his usual attire which consisted of a red mandarin jacket with white pants, and he was vomiting over the boat. Vash stood in the same bored, intimidating position he assumed at the palace. He was in a forest green jacket, with two small white crosses on the upper arm of the jacket, brown pants and a white hat/beret. He preferred to be less regally dressed during times like this, but he never lost his disposition. In fact, the only people he had ever bowed down to were Ivan and Ivan's sister.

"Ah." Ivan sighed. "Isn't this great, da? Out on the sea, surrounded by nothing but water!" Yao nodded, but quickly went back to the railing as he always got sea sick during sea trips.

"Oh ja, dis is really delightful." Vash said sarcastically. "Vhat are ve gonna do next? Skip some stones?"

"_The salt on your skin, and the wind in your hair, and the waves as ebb and they flow! We're miles from shore and guess what? I don't care_!" Ivan yelled.

"_As for me...I'm about to heave ho_!" Yao moaned as he yacked over the side again.

Ivan smiled. He'd been cooped up too long in the palace. As he was only 19, with his birthday a few weeks away, he had to find a bride, so he had butterflies in his stomach. Yao had suggested the trip to give Ivan some relaxation. They'd be heading back around midnight tonight.

_I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

_The ruler of all of the ocean is he_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

_Fathoms below, below_

_From whence wayward westerlies blow_

_Where Francis is king and his merpeople sing_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

"Hmph," Vash remarked. "King of the sea? Vhy, that's nautical nonsense-nothing but a superstition!"

"With all due respect Vash," Yao responded. "I've seen too many things to dismiss such things-aru."

"Glad to see you've mastered your stomach Yao, da." Ivan said smiling. "Now tell me, who's King Francis?"

"He's the ruler of the merpeople my prince." A sailor said. "I thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Gefallen." Vash remarked. "King Francis' nothing but a complete myth."

"I'm telling ya all it's the truth! _The king of the spirits gets angry. And when he gets angry, beware! I'm telling ya lad when King Francis is mad, how the waves will buck, rock to and fro! Hold on, good luck, as down you go!_"

"Aiyah," Yao asked. "No more talk about waves bucking. I just started getting my stomach under control-aru."

Ivan smiled. Yao then walked up to Ivan, and he knew what was coming.

"My prince," Yao began. "We must begin our journey back if we're to return home tomorrow-aru."

"But Yao," Ivan protested. "We've only been out for a few hours."

"Sire," Vash responded. "I agree vith your vizier. Ve must head back if ve want to return home by tomorrow afternoon, the vay the vaves are acting."

"Da." Ivan sighed. He turned to the bow of the ship and looked out to the sea. He was not looking forward to becoming the Czar. He wasn't ready for this. He contented himself by listening to the rest of the sailors' song.

_There's mermaids out there in the bottomless blue_

_An' it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!_

_Watch out for 'em, lad, or you'll go to your ruin_

_Mysterious fathoms below!_

* * *

That's part 1. Reviews are very much welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Down in the deep blue sea, the merfolk were preparing for the five thousandth anniversary of their separation from the Human World. As the festivities were about to begin, the King of the sea, Francis, arrived. In his left hand, he held a trident. This trident had been passed down in his family for 5,000 years. His daughter, and oldest child, Lucia appeared before him.

"Far." Lucia said, bowing low. She is a quiet and mysterious mermaid of few words and expressions, and is reclusive from the everyday world.

"Ah, Lucia." Francis said. "I trust preparations are in order."

"Yes Far." Peter replied. "Roderich's been working almost non-stop, and I've had to double check all RSVP's, and go over what Roderich was planning."

"Very good, cher." Francis answered. "I knew that you wouldn't let me down. I'm particularly interested in Alice's part."

"I know. I always sat in to listen to her rehearsals! The only voice equal to hers is..." She stopped as a sad look crossed her face.

"It's alright, Lucia." Francis said consolingly. "I miss her too. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her, and I know she'd be proud of you, your brother and your sisters."

Lucia smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

They then swam to the town square. In front of the large crowd that was assembled there came a Hungarian mermaid named Elizabeta.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Elizabeta called out. "I present our esteemed ruler, Francis, King of the seas!" The crowd cheered as Francis swam slowly up.

Everyone cheered and Roderich, the royal conductor, came up to conduct as the second eldest daughter and only son of Francis, began to sing.

_Ah, we are the children of Francis_

_Great father who loves us_

_And named us well_

___Peter_

_Violeta_

_And Alice_

As they sang, they began a ritualistic dance, and split up below a large clamshell, and on either side of it.

_In concert we hope to enlighten_

_The heart of the merfolk_

_With music's swell_

_Peter!_

_Ahhh_

_Violeta!_

_Ahhh_

A spot light then fell upon the clamshell.

_And then there is the youngest _

_In her musical debut_

_Our dearest sister_

_We're presenting her to you_

_To sing a song Roderich wrote_

_Her voice is like a bell_

_It's our sister_

_Alice!_

The clamshell opened, and there was no one inside. Everyone starred around and started to murmur wonderingly. Roderich was beginning to get worried too. This was his masterpiece!

_'Just don't look at King Francis.' _He told himself. '_Just don't look at King Francis.'_

He glanced over at where King Francis was sitting, his eyes were glowing with anger.

_'Oh, you just had to look, didn't you, Roderich?!' __Roderich_ said to himself.

"Alice!" Francis said angrily. Lucia put her head in her right hand, and rubbed her temples. Her youngest sister had done it again.

* * *

Oh, dear. Alice's in deep trouble now. In chapter 3, Alice's début in this fic, if she remembers that is!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Far away from the main palace, Alice was swimming around the shores of the Human World. She was a pretty young girl. As a mermaid, Alice had blonde hair, and a red coloured tail. Her seashell top was a dark shade of blue. She also wore a necklace that once belonged to her mother. She was so preoccupied with thinking about the Human World, she had completely forgotten about the concert, and had no idea that merpeople were looking for her.

___This is where I belong_

___Beneath the clear wide blue here!_

___I feel completely new here in the world above!_

She couldn't see how different this place really was. The only difference was that instead of tails, it was legs.

___It's like my life was wrong_

___And somehow, now, at last I'm in_

___My own skin_

___Up here in the world above!_

Alice couldn't explain it, but ever since she was little, she'd been fascinated by the Human World. Even though of course, her mother had been captured by a human, and from the fact that she never came back, was...She stopped herself, she had only been nine when it happened, but it still brought a tear to her eye. Still, she couldn't help but be extremely intrigued by this whole new world.

___There's so much light here_

___Light and space!_

___The sun's so bright here_

___Upon my face!_

___It feels so right here_

___Warm as love..._

___Life seems to be_

___Almost calling to me_

___From this strange new world above!_

As she was about to close her eyes and relax, she heard two familiar voices.

"Alice!" The voices said at the same time. She looked and saw a young merman. Beside him was a mermaid, and they both had the same worried expressions on their faces.

"Alice!" Amelia said again. She was her cousin, and she had wavy blonde hair. "What are you doing here?! Do you know what Uncle Francis will do to us if he finds us here?!"

"Not to mention the fact that there are humans here!" Toris said angrily. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh," said Alice. "You're just scared of humans."

"I AM NOT!" Toris insisted.

"Oh, look!" Alice said urgently. "It's a human!"

"Eek!" Toris screamed as he jumped into Amelia's arms.

"See?" Alice said mischievously. "Deep down, you two are just little guppies."

"Don't call me little!" Amelia insisted.

"Okay," Alice replied. "No need to yell at me."

"And I'm not yelling at you!" Amelia yelled.

"Now you are." Alice said smiling. "Anyway, you wanna see something I found in this old ship I passed on my way here?"

"What is it?" Toris asked. "Treasure?"

"Yup!" Alice said proudly, and she held up an odd thing. It looked like it was made of silver and it was glowing in the sun light. It was long and thin for the most part, but the top widened to a large oval shape. It then split into four extremely thin parts that ended in points. "I wonder what it is."

"I can tell you that." Amelia said, jokingly. "It's a miniature pitchfork."

"Funny, Amelia." Toris replied, smiling slightly. "Still, I wonder what this is."

"I'll bet Toni will know." Alice said smiling. She then swam off to where they usually meet Antonio.

"Hey, wait up!" Amelia yelled.

"Yeah, wait up!" Toris yelled as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

On a small rock in the bay, a young merman named Antonio was examining a telescope.

"Amazing what these humans come up with." He said as he was fiddling around with the telescope, holding it the wrong way, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Toni!" Alice called out. Antonio quickly put the telescope to his eye, and saw the small dot that the telescope made Alice appear as.

"WHOA!" Antonio exclaimed in surprise. "MERMAID OFF THE PORT BOW! ALICIA, HOW YOU DOING CHICA?!" He lowered the telescope and saw Alice sitting right in front of him. "Wow, you're fast." Alice laughed as Amelia and Toris shook their heads. "So what brings you tres here?"

"I've found something really cool!" Alice said excitedly. "Take a look at it!"

"Ooh!" Antonio exclaimed. "Human stuff. Well, you're in luck. This little puppy is something I've been studying since I was a little kid!"

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly. "What is it?"

"It's a dingle hopper!" Antonio said triumphantly.

"Ooh!" Alice said in excitement.

"Um...What's a dingle hopper?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, easy!" Antonio said grinning. "Humans use it to comb their hair." Antonio used it for a few seconds to demonstrate.

"Couldn't they just use a comb?" Toris asked sceptically.

"Humans are weird. Oh! I've got something I think you'll like!" Antonio fumbled with a bag he kept his human stuff in. "Here it is! A snarf black!" Antonio brought out a dark brown wooden pipe.

"Wow." Alice exclaimed. "What does is do?"

"It makes music! Listen." He blew on the snarf black, but all that came out was a bunch of black gunk, and Antonio lost his breath too.

"Music?!" Alice exclaimed. She had completely forgotten about the concert.

"Oh, man!" Antonio continued coughing slightly. "I forgot to clean it out!"

"Oh, no, the concert!" Alice continued. "I must have missed it by now. Father's gonna kill me!"

"Maybe we can make it back home if we hurry." Amelia said. Alice was amazed at how calm she could be.

"Yeah," Antonio commented. "Go on. Maybe next time you come, I can figure out how to work this thing. Catch you guys later!"

The three young mermaids dived down towards the palace. Although Alice was still sweating badly about getting home.

* * *

_Oh so __NOW_, she remembers! Please don't miss chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As the three teenage mermaids swam to the palace, two mermen, Feliks and Raivis, secretly followed them. Feliks had green eyes. His hair was a shoulder-length blonde. Raivis had short, curly blonde hair. He had violet eyes.

"Like, well, well, a certain little girl's, like totally, gonna be in trouble with Daddy." Feliks said smirking.

"I suppose." Raivis said, unlike Feliks, Raivis was forced into being a servant for the Sea Witch after he was unable to fulfil the payment for the spell she had cast on him.

"We'll, like, have our chance one day my totally, old friend, but as for now, we must, like totally, return to our mistress."

In a remote cave miles away from the city, Feliks and Raivis' mistress, Natalya Arlovskaya, the sea witch, watched all the events that had transpired with a grimace.

"Yes, hurry home, Princess." Natalya said smirking. "We mustn't keep Daddy waiting." She grabbed a piece of jellies she had bought and ate a few as Feliks and Raivis returned.

"Like, we've returned, o, totally, most beautiful of the, like, merpeople." Feliks said bowing grandly. "And we, like, managed to get, totally, close enough to, like, the city to catch a peak at the, like, celebration."

"How did it go?" Natalya asked smirking.

"Like, the princess' absence, totally, brought the celebration to, like, a standstill." Feliks informed her. "Pity it, like, stopped there."

"Ha!" Natalya laughed. "Serves him right for relying on an irresponsible teenager. He'll never get anywhere with her. She's as stubborn and free-spirited as her mother, the foolish thing." She scoffed. "Besides, if they call that gathering of confetti and bad music a celebration then it was a good thing it got cut short! In my days we had real celebrations. Full of fantastical feasts and exquisite concerts, back when I lived in the castle."

"Oh, like, what great days they, totally, were my lady!" Feliks answered. "We, like, could do whatever we, totally, wanted, and, like, no one could stop us! Until your, totally, accursed old friend, Francis, like, took away your power." Feliks said.

"Ah yes." Natalya reminisced. "What fun times we had during my brief reign at the top. And it would've lasted longer if I had the Trident in my possession. I had assumed after my father, King Gabriel, fell ill that he would leave it to me, as was custom. But the sneaky scoundrel left it to his only son instead, even though he was only 19, and not yet old enough to truly assume the throne! He soon after banished me for what he called 'crimes of unspeakable evil'. Can you believe it!? So what if I did use a few simple spells to make those merfolk obey my every command? So what if I experimented on a few people to enhance my magic? Not like it left any lasting damage."

"Oh, like, yes!" Feliks continued. "You, like, used your power to stop you from, totally, ageing."

"But soon my friends, we will be able to take down Francis and restore our former glory." Natalya said victoriously. "We'll be back on top, sipping bubbly, eating caviar, and causing mass havoc in our wake. Remember, vengeance is a dish best served cold and when the time is ripe, we'll have Francis on a platter. Poached with a lemon wedge!" Natalya grinned evilly as did Feliks.

___When Daddy dear was floating on his deathbed_

___He divvied up the kingdom into two I got his magic shell_

___And half the sea as well_

___His trident went to-You know who his trident went to-don't you!_

___My reign-why, it was blissfully delicious!_

___And glamour, glitz and style were au courante!_

___Did I use some black magic? Well, oopsie-my bad!_

___Did I mutilate, maim and destroy? Just a tad!_

___And for that, I get banished! But me, I'm not mad_

___There's just one little thing that I want..._

___Just one eensy teensy thing that I want:_

Natalya then lifted her magic shell so that it glowed brightly and made the dank, dark cave look like the castle.

___I want the good times back! I want those grand ol' days!_

___I want the twisted nights_

___The sick delights_

___The wild soirées! I want those trembling crowds of shellfish_

___Cracked and peeled for me to dine_

___Not because I'm mean or selfish-_

___I only want what's mine!_

___I want disgusting wealth! I want exquisite sin!_

___Want the entire sea_

___To worship me_

___On bended fin! I want to greet my loving subjects_

___And then have them as a snack! Remember those good times?_

___I want them back! _

"King Francis is the only thing that stands in my way!" Natalya said. "If we can find the weak point in him, we're back in business boys!" She cackled wickedly.

"_You'll bring the good times back!" Feliks _said._ "Resume your wacky fun! Restore the joyful charm of causing harm to everyone!"_

_I want to make the merfolk cower_

_Like they did in days of yore_

_Sure, it's sheer abuse of power,_

___Ain't that what power's for?_

___I want to taste their tears!_

___I want to hear their screams!_

___I want the special rush_

___You get from crushing_

___Hopes and dreams!_

_It's more than simply sentimental, it's an aphrodisiac!_

_Remember those good times!_

_Oh god! Were they good times!_

_It's time for more good times!_

"Now, we need a plan to make Francis pay!" Natalya said gleefully.

"Like, wait!" Feliks said as an evil idea formed in his mind. "His children!"

"Yes!" Natalya said wickedly. "Why didn't I see that before?! We'll go for the second youngest one!"

"The one with the, like totally, beautiful voice?" Feliks asked.

"His youngest daughter?" Raivis asked as well.

"Yes...his pretty youngest daughter with the perfect voice." Natalya said. "Which she happens to take for granted. A woman doesn't know how precious her voice is until she's been silenced!" Natalya then grabbed the shell and stared into it as an idea began to form in her head. "Ha! Perhaps we could teach them both a lesson...oh this is so deliciously evil...it just has to be fattening."

_I want that little girl!_

_And boys, I want her bad!_

_I want her sitting here to lure her dear devoted dad!_

_I want my goody-goody brother to come rescue her, the sap!_

_And then one way or another...Surprise!_

_I'll spring the trap! And get the good times back!_

_I mean with all the perks! The Trident, crown, the throne._

_All mine alone! The whole damn works!_

_But most of all, I want Francis_

_Pinned and wriggling on the rack then, fellas, it's my time!_

_And frankly, it's high time!_

_Those fabulous good times..._

_They're coming back!_

The three of them laughed maniacally until the magic shell showed them Alice, Amelia, and Toris running to the palace. An evil smile spread over Natalya's face.

"Yes, my dear." She said. "Go home to your father. You'll be the key to Francis' undoing."

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN!


End file.
